


How Short is Too Short

by MapacheLuna



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gift Fic, M/M, SKIRTKAWA, Smut, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 04:09:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5482772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapacheLuna/pseuds/MapacheLuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Iwaizumi is going to kill you." The six words guaranteed to ruin Tetsurou's day, and he had three different people saying them to him before he'd even had his first cup of coffee. What did he do?! And what did it have to do with Tooru...</p>
<p>A WHAT? And how short?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Short is Too Short

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jhoca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhoca/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, sevenfivetwo~! In honor of their lovely birthday and all of their amazing Oikuro art, here is some Oikuro college AU/"The skirt is meant to be this short" prompt smutty mess.
> 
> EDIT: I don't know if I can express exactly how much my mind is blown by how much people seem to like this story (stay thirsty, my friends~), but people have actually drawn art for this, and it's all super amazing, that I just have to include it here to share with you guys too!!  
> [This is actually the first fanart I ever got, and I can tell you all now in confidence, that I almost cried. Shamelessly.](http://littleladypunk.tumblr.com/post/136617009293/woooho-this-art-blog-is-dead-like-me-inside)  
> [HOW ABOUT A SHOT OF THEM THIGHS THO?!](https://twitter.com/lalewd/status/713589491319984128)  
> AND OF COURSE, the lovely Ginger, who is honestly a gift and a blessing and is much too patient with my procrastinating ass, and yet still continues to spoil me with her talent, like this [scene](http://gings-art.tumblr.com/post/142162576918/wha-oh-tooru-gasped-when-tetsurou-lifted-him) straight out of the fic, and a little [tease of what could still be to come~](http://gings-art.tumblr.com/post/142445602033/without-senpai-permission-i-did-the-continuation)

“Iwaizumi-san is going to kill you,” Was the first thing Akaashi said to Tetsurou as he walked in, which, while not the worst way he’d been greeted in the coffee shop –Yaku had memorably tossed a cup of hot chocolate at his head once, - it still didn’t rank really high on his list of things he liked to hear before eight in the morning.

“You know, that’s not the really the answer I was expecting to, ‘Good morning,’” He commented lightly, leaning on the counter with a curious hum. “And aren’t you dating Iwaizumi? Why are you still calling him ‘–san’?”

Akaashi looked pointedly between Tetsurou’s hands where they were planted firmly in front of him and the rag that he must have been using to wipe down the counter. _Whoops_. “What me and Iwaizumi-san do really isn’t your concern, Kuroo-san.” He non-too-gently nudged Tetsurou’s hands off the counter before he attacked the spot with way more rigor than necessary. “What you _should_ be concerned about is the fact that he’s going to kill you.”

“So you’ve said,” Tetsurou hummed, leaning a clothed elbow onto the counter instead, blinking innocently in the face of Akaashi’s scowl. “You haven’t told me why though.”

“You really need to -?”

“Oh, Kuro.” Tetsurou turned to see that Kenma had materialized at his side, blinking tiredly up at him. “Hajime wants to kill you.”

“See?” Tetsurou pointed at Kenma triumphantly. “Kenma’s got it down! You really should take pointers, Akaashi.” And then what he’d actually said sunk in. “Wait, are you serious?”

“Yes,” Kenma replied shortly while Akaashi just planted a hand on his hip with a sigh.

“Why would I have been lying to you, Kuroo-san?”

“I dunno, because I touched your clean counter?” Tetsurou threw his hands up in the air, ignoring the other sleep-deprived college students giving him the evil eye over their over-priced, overly sweetened cups of liquid tachycardia; he had bigger concerns. “I haven’t seen Iwaizumi in weeks!” At the twin incredulous looks he got, he corrected himself. “Okay, I saw him yesterday, but outside of volleyball practice I haven’t seen him in about two weeks.” And they had been on good terms too; Iwaizumi had even slapped him on the back and told him to keep Tooru out of trouble while he was over at Akaashi’s for the night.

In his humble opinion, he had done a _great_ job at that; Tooru had barely been able to close his legs last night, let alone get up to any mischief. Tooru had just left his room for his own around six am too, what could he have possibly done to piss off Iwaizumi in less than two hours? The disappointed look on Akaashi’s face and the unimpressed one on Kenma’s said _a whole lot._ “What did I do?”

“HEY HEY HEY!” Bokuto hooted as he burst through the door, smiling brightly in the face of everyone’s irritated groans. “GOOD MORNIN-, Oh!” He pointed at Tetsurou with wide eyes. “Iwaizumi is looking for you, bro. He doesn’t look happy.”

Tetsurou slumped onto the counter with a defeated groan, dutifully ignoring the way Akaashi immediately started smacking him with the rag. “I’m going to die and I don’t even know why.” He sniffed, rolling his head to the side to peer up pathetically at Akaashi’s indifferent expression. “I didn’t even get to kiss my beautiful boyfriend goodbye.”

“Your ‘beautiful boyfriend’ is the reason you’re going to die,” Akaashi muttered, at the same time that Kenma said, “It’s all over my newsfeed, how do you _not_ know?”

“I found out on Instagram,” Bokuto offered, waving his phone over his head. “He’s got his own tag by now.”

“ _Who_ has _what_?” Tetsurou asked, a foreboding feeling settling into his gut when Kenma rolled his eyes and Bokuto just blinked at him.

“Oikawa,” Bokuto tilted his head to the side. “You really don’t know?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Tetsurou sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose roughly. It was too early for this. “I haven’t seen Tooru since he went back to his room this morning.” He didn’t like the pitying looks he got in response. “What?”

The bell rang over the door again and they all turned as one to see Sawamura holding the door open with one hand, a pained look on his face as he held his phone tightly in the other. “Why is the top post on my feed a picture of Oikawa in a skirt?”

“What?” Tetsurou blurted out, scrambling for his own phone before he remembered that he’d left it plugged in on his dresser. His day was steadily looking worse and worse. “Let me see!”

“Hey!” Sawamura protested, somehow managing to keep his phone out of Tetsurou’s reach, a hand firmly planted on his cheek. “What do you mean you don’t know? How could you not know?! He’s your boyfriend!”

“Let me see and I’ll tell you!”

“Know what?” A new voice piped up, startling Sawamura enough that he stopped pushing Tetsurou back, causing the two of them to topple over with identical yelps. “Oh, something you want to tell me, Daichi?”

Tetsurou groaned, rolling off Sawamura to look up and see, a lot of pale bare skin. “Holy shit!”

“Suga!” Sawamura barked, scrambling up –kneeing Tetsurou in the ribs in the process- and fumbling for the buttons on his shirt, and wow, suddenly everyone in the shop looked much more awake. “What are you _wearing_?!”

“A skirt,” Sugawara answered nonchalantly, watching with amusement as Sawamura ripped the shirt off –he was wearing a tank top underneath, to everyone’s great disappointment- and immediately began trying to tie it around his waist. “It’s for my Gender Studies class.”

“Oh, is that why Oikawa’s walking around with-,” Bokuto flared his hands out at his hips, fingers ending way higher on his thighs than Sugawara’s modest circle skirt. “You’re in the same class right?”

“Yup,” Sugawara popped the ‘p’ softly, raising an eyebrow at the double-knot Sawamura was securing on his makeshift wrap. “I’m not sure I can rock the plaid look as well as you, Daichi.”

“It’s too short!”

Sugawara snorted and flicked Sawamura in the forehead. “No it’s not. You should see Oikawa.”

“I did, _everyone_ has-,”

“I haven’t,” Tetsurou offered, still spread out on the floor. Was that coffee seeping into his back? Gross.

“Oh, Kuroo!” Sugawara bent into his line of vision, brown eyes wide with worry. “Iwaizumi-,”

“Not you too,” Tetsurou covered his face with a ragged sigh. “If it’s for your class, why am _I_ on the shit list?”

“Well,” Sugawara shrugged a little helplessly, “It’s just that, ah, it’s pretty short?”

Tetsurou removed his hands to level a suspicious glance at him. “Why do I feel like that’s not really it?”

“It kinda is,” Kenma said, comfortably tapping away on his phone while Bokuto nuzzled the top of his head happily. “Because-,”

“KUROO!” Everyone in the shop nearly jumped out of their skins when the abused door slammed open once more, a fuming Iwaizumi left in its wake. “I’M GOING TO KILL YOU.”

“Oh shit,” Tetsurou scrambled to his feet, sending a prayer of thanks to every celestial power that could possibly exist that he had been blessed with longer legs than Iwaizumi. “Gotta go!”

“COME BACK HERE-,” But Tetsurou was already halfway across the shop, vaulting the counter to the tune of Akaashi’s protests and Bokuto’s hoots of encouragement.

“RUN, BRO, I GOT YOUR BACK!” Tetsurou only looked back once, just in time to see Bokuto grab Iwaizumi in a giant bear hug, laughing joyfully when he immediately started cursing and struggling.

The looks of horror on Akaashi and Kenma’s face would have been amusing under any other circumstance, but he had bigger worries at the moment. Like how hard it would be to attend Bokuto’s funeral when he needed to fake his death and leave the country, _ASAP_.

* * *

 

Tetsurou slammed the door shut, immediately slumping against it with a wheeze. Iwaizumi had managed to free himself after a few minutes –RIP, Bokuto; he would get the best eulogy and owl headstone that his meager savings could buy,- and Tetsurou had just had the most terrifying run of his life as a result.

He had managed to lose him by running through the quad only because there had been some makeshift pep rally going on, and the basketball players on their campus were ridiculously tall and slow; he’d dove into one of the bushes along the path and had stayed hidden until he’d heard Iwaizumi’s enraged shouting fade into the distance.

He hadn’t known if to be grateful or terrified that Iwaizumi hadn’t been waiting for him in front of his dorm, but he’d decided to chalk it up to a lucky break. Maybe he was calming down already. It would only be fair, since _he still didn’t know why his boyfriend’s best friend was trying to kill him._

“Oh, hi, Tetsu-chan! Don’t you have class right now?” Speaking of the devil.

Tetsurou turned around, and sure enough, Tooru was perched on his bed, casually leaning back on his hands, legs-,

“Oh my God,” Tetsurou groaned, torn between sudden understanding and unwanted arousal. Really. “Tooru, _what_ _are you wearing_?!”

“A skirt,” Tooru quirked an eyebrow at him, crossing his legs pointedly, and, holy shit, that thing really didn’t leave anything to the imagination. “Do you like it?”

“Like it?” Tetsurou repeated incredulously. “Your best friend is trying to kill _me_.”

Tooru blinked, sultry gaze clearing up in a snap. “Iwa-chan?”

“How many other homicidal friends do you have?” Tetsurou drawled, rolling his eyes when Tooru raised a finger in the air and opened his mouth. “The Pup doesn’t count; he doesn’t even like you.”

“Rude,” Tooru scoffed, crossing his arms with a pout. “How was I supposed to know that Iwa-chan would get mad at _you_ for _my_ class project?”

“I don’t think it’s the project, I think it’s the _length_ of that thing,” Tetsurou pointed at the way the soft pink fabric flared and settled barely two hand’s length down his thighs. “Did you shrink it in the wash or something?”

“Silly Tetsu-chan,” And suddenly Tooru was standing in front of him, all half-lidded eyes and curling lips as he pressed up against him. “The skirt’s short on purpose.” He grabbed one of his hands and settled in right at the hem of his skirt, and, yup, definitely less than two hands, maybe one and a half. “I picked it out with you in mind.” He guided his hand up slowly, the cool fabric enveloping his hand as his fingers traced the well-known path up to Tooru’s hip. “Since you like my legs so much…”

Tetsurou hissed, fingers tightening instinctively, body tensing at the happy noise that Tooru let out. Okay, breathe, in, out, in, ou- was that _bare skin_ under his hands?

“Tooru,” He breathed, bringing his other hand down to trace the same path, staring transfixed at the way that the skirt’s hem collected around his wrists, revealing a lot more naked skin to his eyes than he was expecting. “Please tell me you didn’t go out without any underwear.”

“Of course not!” Tooru pulled back a little with an offended scrunch of his nose. “I took them off when I came in. What kind of-,”

“Oh thank God,” Tetsurou sighed, tugging him back in and ducking down to catch his boyfriend’s lips in a bruising kiss.

Tooru let out a little surprised noise but immediately got with the program, wrapping his arms snuggly around Tetsurou’s neck and letting out an appreciative moan when Tetsurou nipped sharply at his lips.

Tetsurou couldn’t help but let out a groan of his own when his boyfriend’s lips parted easily underneath his own, granting him full access to his warm mouth. He dipped inside, brushing Tooru’s tongue briefly with his own before he finally registered exactly what that spicy lingering taste was.

He pulled away with a reluctant sigh, fingers spasming when Tooru whined and chased after him, wet lips pursing into a swollen pout when he held him in place. “Why did you stop?”

“Cinnamon, Tooru?” He panted, licking his lips and finding that, yes, the heat lingering on his mouth definitely tasted like the spice.

Tooru beamed up at him. “Suga-chan let me have some of his gum this morning, isn’t that nice?”

“Yeah, right, you’re not getting anywhere near my dick with that mouth,” Tetsurou watched the way that Tooru’s eyes flashed triumphantly. “You planned this, didn’t you?”

“I have no idea what you’re-, oomph!” Tooru grunted when Tetsurou spun them around, slamming him soundly against the door. “Tetsu-?”

“I don’t know if I’m pissed or just really turned on right now,” Tetsurou grit out, rolling his hips into Tooru’s, eyes never leaving the way that damned pink fabric rode up just enough to let the rough fabric of his jeans grind right into Tooru’s sensitive skin, if his sudden gasp and the way he scrambled for his shoulders was any indication. “But I don’t think I care anymore.”

“Good,” Tooru gasped, jerking his head back with a shaky whine when Tetsurou latched onto his neck hungrily. “Because I think I rather get one last fuck in before Iwa-chan breaks down the door and kills us both.”

“Please don’t kill the mood like that,” Tetsurou sighed, leaning back to regard Tooru with his best ‘Disappointed In You Face ™’ (courtesy of Akaashi), before immediately getting distracted.

Tooru was slumped against the door, head turned away as he heaved for breathe, long eyelashes fluttering against his pink cheeks, small pants escaping his swollen lips. His neck was glistening with sweat and Tetsurou’s own saliva, the white of his skin contrasting beautifully with the black long-sleeved shirt he was wearing, just this side of modest before it led down to that soft pink skirt. The skirt which had ridden so high that Tetsurou could clearly see the muscles trembling in Tooru’s thighs, his very, _very marked and bruised thighs_.

“Holy shit, Tooru,” Tetsurou pressed an incredulous finger to one of the darker marks, a crescent shape that he was sure would match the curve of his teeth with ease. “You went out like _this?_ ” He shook his head. “No wonder Iwaizumi wants my head...” He traced the edge of a purple circle on the other leg, watching as goosebumps erupted under his fingers while Tooru shifted his legs that much further apart.

“I didn’t notice,” Tooru panted, pulling him close again, trapping his hand between his thighs. “I didn’t notice until I was in class and one of the girls asked me if I needed to go to the health center. And then I couldn’t stop thinking about you making them,” He started jerking his hips forward, grinding against Tetsurou’s trapped wrist with a relieved breathe. “So I came back after class. Was going to wait until after your class, but Suga-chan told me you would probably be skipping.” He reached between them and pulled at Tetsurou’s jeans until the button popped open, reaching into his pants to start palming roughly at him. “I’m glad he was right.”

Tetsurou choked on air, hips stuttering into the arch of Tooru’s palm. “Fuck.”

“That’s the plan~” Tooru giggled, honest to God _giggled_ , like he didn’t have a hand around Tetsurou’s dick while he rubbed off against his captured hand, like he wasn’t standing in front of him in a pink, pleated _mini-skirt_.

“That’s it,” Tooru only had a moment to blink at him before his hand was ripped out and planted firmly on Tetsurou’s shoulder, it’s twin suffering the same fate. “Hold on.”

“Wha-, oh!” Tooru gasped when Tetsurou lifted him, clamping his thighs around his waist the minute he was able to. “Tetsu-chan,” He looked at Tetsurou with wild eyes, the brown a thin ring around his pupils. “Are you really-?”

“You’ve wanted to for a while, right?” Tetsurou asked, leaning Tooru more securely against the wall while he shoved at his pants until the fell down, underwear quickly following. “If we’re going to die anyway, we might as well give one your crazy positions a shot. Maybe we’ll get lucky and break our necks before Iwaizumi can find us.”

“How romantic,” Tooru snorted, bracing his hands firmly on Tetsurou’s shoulders, giving an experimental little bob, grinning sharply when Tetsurou held firmly underneath him. “This is going to be _amazing_.”

“Glad you think so,” Tetsurou rolled his eyes, leaning in to steal a deceptively soft kiss, a chaste press of lips that quickly turned sloppy and wet, one of Tooru’s hands clawing through his hair, his own hands making themselves at home on the gentle curve of Tooru’s ass underneath his skirt. “Babe,” He pulled away, sliding his lips across Tooru’s burning cheek, hot breath scalding a trail on the soft skin. “ _Please_ tell me you’re still good from last night.”

“Even if I wasn’t, I made sure I was while I was waiting for you,” Tooru sniffed, somehow managing to sound haughty while talking about sticking his fingers up his own ass. “Oh!” He reached behind himself and procured a small packet with a flourish. “You want to do it, or should I?”

“Is that lube?” Tetsurou could only stare incredulously as Tooru ripped the packet open with his teeth. “Where were you keeping that?”

“Waistband,” Tooru grunted, tightening his grip around Tetsurou’s waist when he let go of one of his thighs to offer up his hand for him to empty the packet on. “It’s really tight; I can probably keep other stuff in there next time.”

“There is definitely not going to be a next time,” Tetsurou protested, reaching underneath Tooru to stroke the lube over his erection in a few quick strokes, wiping the excess around Tooru’s twitching entrance. “If we survive this, we’re burning that skirt.”

“Aw, but I thought you li- _a-ah!_ ” Tooru jerked against Tetsurou at the sudden pressure, relaxing around the blunt head with an unsteady moan. “ _O-oh_ …”

Tetsurou cursed under his breathe, eyes crossing when Tooru slid down on his cock quicker than he expected, enveloping him in his velvety heat in one smooth slide. “Shit, fuck, okay,” He rambled, panting against the sweaty neck in front of him, tightening his grip on Tooru’s trembling thighs. “You alright, babe?”

“Y-yeah,” Tooru sounded out of breathe already, voice high and reedy. “You, just, it’s a-always more intense when I’m on t-top, _oh_ ,” He shifted against him, rubbing against him with a deep full-bodied shudder. “ _Oh._ ”

“R-right,” Tetsurou planted his feet more securely underneath them, rolling his hips up into Tooru, moaning when Tooru immediately clamped down around him. “Babe, babe, I’m going to need you to move too.”

“Uh-huh,” Tooru muttered absently, but he started bouncing again anyway, bracing his back against the wall as he rocked back onto Tetsurou’s erection, thighs never loosening their hold. “ _Ah, ah, Tetsu-chan…_ ”

Tetsurou honestly could have come just from listening to Tooru’s breathy little gasps, but the desperate look in Tooru’s wide eyes, the way his fingers dug into the meat of his shoulders, the way his torso looked, undulating as he pushed himself back down on his cock, the way the skirt billowed between them with each thrust…it was too much for him.

He pulled Tooru further down the wall, holding him firmly in place while he snapped up into him with as much force as he could spare, thighs burning from the effort.

Tooru arched off the wall with a howl, arms scrambling to wrap themselves around Tetsurou’s shoulders as his thighs finally began to weaken. “Oh, oh, harder! Harder, _please,_ Tetsu-!”

Tetsurou moaned, slamming Tooru against the wall with each slap of his hips, each high-pitched whine just serving to push him that much harder, the burn in his thighs negligible in the wake of the delirious pleasure as Tooru’s walls started to flutter rhythmically around him.

“Fuck, you’re close aren’t you,” It wasn’t a real question -the way Tooru’s breathe was starting to hitch and the thighs in his hold were beginning to shake were telling on their own,- but Tooru dropped his head onto his shoulder anyway, lips brushing his ear with each hard bounce of his body.

“ _Ah_ , I-I think I’m gu- _uh_ -nna come, just like this,” He moaned, a single long and unbroken note. “ _Please_ , _Tetsurou…_ ”

Oh, that was unfair. Tetsurou could feel the familiar burn building up in his stomach, rapidly reaching the tipping point as he started driving into Tooru faster, burying his face into that tempting column of flesh in front of him. He was faintly aware of something falling off one of the other walls –it might have been the collage Lev made him, - but just as he was closing his mouth around the spot under his boyfriend’s jaw, Tooru started convulsing against him, body suddenly unruly in his hold.

“ _OH, OH-!”_ Tooru shoved down on him one last time, hard, before slumping against him, a long wail escaping into the space between Tetsurou’s shoulder and his own arm.

“Fuck-!” Tetsurou felt his legs finally give out, dropping onto his knees with Tooru still wrapped around him, one arm tight around him while the other slammed against the wall, vision whiting out when Tooru immediately tensed up around him, his shocked moan echoing in his ears as his orgasm washed over him.

He wasn’t sure how long it took for his senses to come back to him, but when they did, the first thing he felt was pain, oh shit, a lot of pain.

“Ow,” He whined half-heartedly, pushing away from the wall to scoot back, gently stretching his sore legs out in front of him, Tooru still stubbornly cradled in his hold. “Babe, come on, I think you broke my hips.”

“Shut up,” Tooru batted weakly at his back, still wrapped around his shoulders. “I can’t feel my legs.”

“Lucky you,” Tetsurou muttered, but he started rubbing the tense thighs under his hands anyway. “Come on, stretch them out; it’ll help.”

“No,” Tooru protested petulantly, burying his face into the hair at Tetsurou’s temple with a soft noise. “That was amazing, no, it was _mind-blowing_.” He finally pulled back, looking down at Tetsurou with shining eyes. “We should do that again.”

“Why do you want to kill me?” Tetsurou sighed, brushing a thumb over one of the fresh marks on Tooru’s neck. “I thought you loved me.”

Tooru huffed, turning to press a soft kiss onto Tetsurou’s wrist. “I love you plenty. You make me happy,” He ducked to smack a kiss onto Tetsurou’s forehead, bringing his hand down to his dirty skirt with a cheeky grin. “And I make _you_ happy, don’t I?”

“Plenty,” Tetsurou let out a harassed laugh, fingering the hem thoughtfully. “Maybe we won’t get rid of it, after all.”

A loud banging on the door interrupted Tooru before he could start flaunting his victory. _“KUROO! I KNOW YOU’RE IN THERE!”_ The doorknob rattled ominously. _“AND I KNOW OIKAWA’S IN THERE WITH YOU!”_

Tetsurou snapped his head down, alarm rising in his chest as he realized that no, he probably wouldn’t be able to walk let alone run for a while. The soft spasms of Tooru’s body around his soft dick and the tremors still running down his legs told him that Tooru probably wasn’t any better off, never mind the mess of cum, lube and sweat between them.

He lifted his head and met Tooru’s horrified gaze with his own.

_“OPEN UP!”_

 Shit.

**Author's Note:**

> Off to splash a nice refreshing handful of holy water on my face, don't worry about me...


End file.
